Fibre reinforced resin composites are used in the wind turbine industry e.g. for rotor blades. The manufacturing process typically comprises use of a mould to obtain the desired shape of the blades. A known problem is that the mould occasionally gets damaged e.g. due to small surface parts being torn off when a blade is removed from the mould after manufacturing, or due to accidental indents, cracks or scratches obtained during handling of the mould. Since such a mould is typically expensive and takes up much storage space, the number of moulds at a manufacturing site is kept to a minimum, and no or very few spare moulds may be available if some are taken out of the production line for maintenance. A known method of repairing a deteriorated surface area of such a mould is by grinding followed by manual application of repair material to obtain a repaired surface having a geometry and mechanical and thermal properties as close to the original as possible. The repaired area is typically made to have a larger thickness than the final one, so that the desired surface quality is obtained by removing excess material by grinding and polishing. Such a repair process is difficult to carry out, especially on surfaces having double curvature. The result of a repair process is therefore very dependent on the skills of the person carrying out the repair, and it is difficult to ensure that a desired quality is obtained.
Hence, an improved method of repairing a fibre composite solid member, such as a mould for manufacturing of wind turbine blades, would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable repair method would be advantageous.